1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toaster accessories, and more particularly to a device for making designs on toast.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Toaster accessories are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various toaster accessories for holding slices of bread to be toasted.
Fiorenza, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,349 discloses a toaster accessory comprising a pair of hinged foraminous panels forming a holder for slices of bread. The hinge connection between the two panels is self adjusting and a locking device at the opposite end locks at different thicknesses to accept pre-made sandwiches to be toasted. Decorative inserts may be added to wire mesh or foraminous panels for making designs on the toasted sandwich. The panel material is not particularly suited to provide visibility of the design.
Bork, U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,870 discloses a toaster accessory comprising a pair of hinged frames of screen or mesh construction, each having an outwardly extending handle. A clasp member is pivotally mounted on one of the handles for latching the frames together. No provision is made for making ornamental designs on toast.
Ponte, U.S. Pat. No, 4,184,419 discloses a toaster accessory comprising a pair of hinged frames of wire construction, each having a handle of heat resistive material at its top. The device is designed to prevent burns and shocks while attempting to remove a piece of toast from a toaster slot, and does not suggest means for making ornamental designs on toast.
The present invention is distinguished from the prior art and these patents in particular by providing a device for producing designs on a slice of bread during toasting of the bread comprising comprises a bread holding member which is removably received within the toast well of a conventional electric toaster. The bread holding member is formed of lightweight heat resistive material having a bottom portion to be carried on the bread carriage member of the toaster and a pair of opposed side panels extending upwardly therefrom in a spaced parallel relation which receive and carry a slice of bread to be toasted.
At least one of the side panels has a template portion cut out which defines a framed central opening with a design disposed generally central within the framed opening. The design shields the face of the bread slice within the holder from the heat of the toaster such that the design will be reproduced on the bread slice after toasting. An insulated handle is provided in several forms for inserting and removing the bread holder from the toast well and to protect the user from accidental burns or electrical shock. The bread holding member is isolated from direct contact with electrical conduit and heating elements of the toaster. A modification of the device includes removable side panels.